Dias
by ASKNB
Summary: Cuando la vida te da otra oportunidad para recordar. Espero les guste y espero poder terminarlo


_**Aquí otro fic que participa en el Reto "amor a ciegas", del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?" , pareja Nyo! Scottland x Nyo! Mónaco.**_

 _ **Espero agrade. ASK fuera...**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Mami, ¿por qué las niñas me dicen que nadie me querrá?-era una pequeña de 8 años, ojos aqua y cabellera color fuego.

-Supongo que… no se habían topado con una niña tan fuerte como tú, además no pienses eso, ya abra alguien que te quiera.

-¿Tú no me quieres?- la madre sonrió y acarició a su hija.

-Yo te quiero, pero abra una persona especialmente que te querrá más que yo- la infante vio a su madre con ingenuidad y brillo en los ojos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando tenga que llegar.

-¿Cómo lo sabré?- la madre tocó el pecho de la niña.

-Eso tu corazón te lo dirá.

 _Flashback_

 **Día 1**

-Gilbert, esto se terminó.

-Esto no puede terminar, ¿por qué me esta terminando al asombroso yo?

-Por eso. Gilbert adiós.

El tiempo pasó y la pequeña Scarlett creció, tenía 28 años, cada día trataba de encontrar algún hombre que valiera la pena pero…

-¿Es en serio, Françine? No vuelvo a hacerte caso- decía Scarlett tomando una taza de café.

-Ay! Scarly, no digas eso- hablaba su mejor amiga. -Además, debes admitir que te gustaron.

-Al principio siempre son así pero ya después, son insoportables ¿en serio fue lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?

-No, pero pensé que alguno te agradaría- Françine suspiró-, ¿no has pensado andar con mujeres?

-Françine no empieces, solo porque andas con esa chica… Jin… Jadir o Jojin.

-Jade y este amor es, fue y siempre será a primera vista, ¿qué tú nunca te has enamorado así?

-No, y la verdad prefiero estar sola a estar mal acompañada- dijo y terminó su café.

-Que mal, porque te hice una última cita y llega en 5 minutos- la pelirroja se quedó atónita, frunció el ceño cuando su amiga se levantó de la mesa.

"-Como odio que Françine me zaf citas improvisadas." pensó y esperó.

Veía a la ventana estando absorta del mundo, hasta que llegó un joven de cabellos rubios, bien vestido, se podría decir que de forma elegante; Scarlett se quedó sin palabras, apartando la mirada estando apenada.

El chico le sonrió, tocando su hombro fue como volteó la pelirroja, le dio un beso en la mejilla con familiaridad y se sentó enfrente de ella.

-¿Perdón? ¿nos conocemos? -dijo sorprendiendo al muchacho.

-No…¿no te acuerdas de mi?- Scarlett negó. -Mmm rayos, me disculpo, pensé que me habías reconocido, bueno, me presentaré soy Christopher Bonnefoy, el hermano de Françine.

A la chica no le hizo reaccionar, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que estaba bien el gesto que hizo el joven. Scarlett a sus 16 años tuvo un accidente, este le provocó una contusión grave, borrando así recuerdos, personas y objetos de su memoria.

-Lamento que te haya sorprendido de esa forma.

-No, descuida. Yo lo siento... por olvidarte, yo soy… bueno tú ya sabes quien soy.

Dijo sonriendo tímidamente, viendo debajo de la mesa, comenzaba a tener nervios,su corazón latía a mayor velocidad, le costaba hablar y sobretodo ya empezaba a pensar…

" _Soy demasiado boba, no sé qué decir, ¿y si me pregunta sobre algo que le prometí o juré antes del accidente? En definitiva no podré, además él… no se lo merece, él es… él…_

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Scar…

La pelirroja parpadeo volviendo a encontrar los ojos de aquel muchacho, se ruborizo y desvío la mirada.

-Estoy bien.

-Parecías ida, como si estuvieras hasta al otro lado del mundo, además estaba preocupado- eso a Scarlett le intrigo un poco.

-¿Por qué? Si se puede saber.

-Pues yo diría que si te llega a pasar algo mi hermana me mata.

-Para serte franca aún no recuerdo a Françoise.

Cristopher quedó sorprendido, guardando silencio absoluto, pensaban cada uno por su cuenta; el rubio en cómo ayudarle y la roja en qué podrían hablar. Cuando iban a hablar los dos lo hicieron al mismo.

-Tú primero -dijo la roja.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar?

-¿Lo… harías.. por mí?-el muchacho asintió, la muchacha tragó saliva y sonrió. -Entonces… muéstrame lo que olvidé.

* * *

 _ **¿Continuará?...**_


End file.
